


葡萄撞见了柠檬馅蜜瓜的制作现场以及此后种种

by nightfeathers0927



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Ryouma isn't mentioned too much
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfeathers0927/pseuds/nightfeathers0927
Summary: 单恋着哥哥的光实意外撞见了他哥跟凌马搞，半夜越想越睡不着爬起来到他哥门外胡思乱想的一点故事
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane & Kureshima Takatora, Kureshima Takatora/Sengoku Ryouma
Kudos: 8





	葡萄撞见了柠檬馅蜜瓜的制作现场以及此后种种

**Author's Note:**

> 看完铠武有段时间了，大概会有BUG，因为我是真的记不清楚了……  
> 我觉得小葡萄还是挺多面的人物，下次想写写其他的性格面

虽说吴岛光实来世界树也不是一次两次，但这栋大楼总是有着一层又一层的秘密被一道道的电子锁守着，将光实这样的局外人拦截在最为浅薄明显的表层。只不过，这样庞大的系统运转起来不总是尽善尽美的，一些小纰漏的存在在所难免，或许也不大容易被及时发现。虽然绝大多数情况下这些小漏洞并不影响什么，总会有人发现，然后上报，然后漏洞被修复，一切恢复正常，这不怎么花时间，但在这点时间差里，什么事情都有可能发生。  
比如现在，吴岛光实就走在一条他从未来过的陌生走廊里。虽说光实并无专门探究世界树财团深层机密的兴趣，但好奇心却驱使着他穿过那道识别身份功能失效的电子门走到他原本不应当进入的地方。不走太远，他这么告诉自己，只随便看看就好，但不知不觉间，凭着好奇心，他似乎已经远远超过了一开始计划的范围。  
这条走廊和光实在这栋建筑里见到的其他走廊一样干净整洁，只是格外地安静——或许是因为这个时候多数职员都已经下班了，只有不多的几个房间传出些许玻璃器皿碰撞的响声。自己的脚步声实在太过明显，这让光实不自觉地放轻了步子，猫一般踮着脚尖偷偷地溜过那些房间的门口，无论里面听起来是否像是有人，也无论门是大开还是虚掩。尽管并不能看到什么，男孩的心里仍然充满了冒险的刺激所带来的兴奋感，这种感觉将回去的想法推得远远，令他更加勇敢地继续向前探索……  
直到一点异样的响动引起了他的注意。  
这条走廊左右的房间多数装的都是普通的门，只有个别几个房间装的似乎是特别的加厚铁门，光实在路过前几个的时候试探性地推了推，发现它们都是锁着的，但现在他面前不远处的那一扇却没有完全关严，那里也是奇怪响动发出的地方。光实的脚已经踮得有些发酸，再看最后一眼就走吧，他想。  
走得愈进那声音就愈清晰，光实一边走，一边竖起耳朵听着。有两个男人。一个男人总是含含糊糊的，另一个说话要完整些，但他们都压着声音，将话语压成许多破碎的，无法组成词句分析意义的音节。是在讨论什么机密项目吗？愈是向前，愈是靠近，光实愈是发觉这两个男人的声音是他所熟悉的。说话清楚些的那个是战极凌马，光实曾经见过，是个令人过目不忘的科学家。而另一个发音含糊，被大量气流音冲淡语声的辨识度的是……  
光实的脚步忽然一顿，险些一头栽倒。  
他听出来了，另一个声音属于他的哥哥，吴岛贵虎。  
而那“异样的响动”也并非普通的讨论，而是……性爱时的声音。  
光实的腿有些发软，他扶着墙，一点一点慢慢地蹭过去。每靠近一点，他的判断就被多证实一分。他还是听不清楚他们之间的交谈，或者根本就没有什么交谈，无意义的音节就是无意义的音节，也可能是他的大脑已经拒绝再去收集信息进行进一步的分析。但他听得出颤抖的呼吸声，压抑着的呜咽声，尖叫被死死压住之后从嗓子眼里钻出来的一小节尖锐的声音，而这些统统来自吴岛贵虎。这时候光实已经几乎是贴着门缝的位置了。他忽然发觉这里实在太安静，安静得连呼吸都能算是很大的响动，之前听到的那些人声和器皿碰撞的声音此刻都消失了。他回头看去，发现这个地方与前面那些房间竟有着相当的距离——真是个“好”地方，有那么一个瞬间，光实竟突然这么想。  
他闭着眼睛光凭声音便能想象出屋内的光景，但身体却不听使唤一般向前慢慢地挪动着，好让眼睛贴上那条细细的缝。这种门关严了本不应留下窥探的空间，是凌马关的门吗？这条缝隙的存在是疏忽还是有意为之？光实扣着门框的手指微微颤抖着，连他自己也不曾留意到这一点。他凑近了脸，让自己的视线穿过窄缝。  
他看见了白色的背影。在那之后是被那篇白色遮挡住，只露出部分的光裸的身体。随着那两人的动作，他看到了漂亮的躯体线条，自肩颈起始，滑过后背与腰侧，于臀部起伏之后又被白大褂的轮廓生生截断于大腿的中部，再由小腿重新开端，止于绷紧的脚尖。他听见了他本应该永远不会听到的声音，那是与他的哥哥平日里完全不同的声音。隐忍着，克制着，却无法阻止生理性的反应。光实一直看不到两人的脸，他震惊着，犹豫着，怀疑着什么，却无法断定，无法相信。是痛苦？还是欢愉？是强制？抑或自愿？吴岛光实的大脑一片空白，无法再作出过多的思考。  
空气似乎变得沉重而粘滞，光实的呼吸声也粗重起来。他的一部分在抗拒着继续，却有另一部分好像在渴求着什么……  
影像慢慢地模糊了，紧接着声音也逐渐远去，回过神来的时候光实已经站在了那道坏掉的电子门外面。他不记得自己是怎么走出来的，也不知道自己在这里站了多久。路过的保洁人员认得吴岛主任的弟弟，拍拍他的肩叫这孩子回过神来，塞给了他几颗水果糖。光实手里捏着糖果，晕乎乎地走到门口又愣神了一会，忽然像是突然反应过来什么一般一把抓起放在一边的书包狂奔而去。

吴岛贵虎向来回家都很迟，而今天回来得又尤其晚，进门的时候正遇上穿着睡衣的光实，看起来是刚喝过牛奶准备去睡觉。兄弟俩简单地交谈了几句之后，光实便上楼去了——这算是兄弟俩间的心照不宣，光实有学业，而贵虎有工作，彼此最好都不要太占用对方的休息时间。在贵虎看来这一天与之前的每一天也并无二样，等他也上楼准备休息的时候光实房间的灯已经熄了，他关了走廊的灯，放轻了脚步走过去，回到自己的房间，轻手轻脚地带上了门。  
吴岛贵虎生怕惊扰了光实的睡眠，可实际上，光实却根本没有睡着。他在黑暗中睁着眼睛，听着门外的脚步声由远及近，在他的房前停顿，而后又变得极轻慢慢远离。他甚至听见了哥哥房门上的弹簧锁发出的那一声轻响。黑夜总是安静的，而这种安静在一幢只有两个人住的大宅里得到了进一步的强化，让光实的耳朵变得极其灵敏，也让他的记忆变得尤为鲜活。  
他睁着眼睛，看着花园里的灯光透过窗户照进来，照亮了他房间里的一小片地方，这能让他意识到自己还身在吴岛家的宅子里。因为合上眼睛，他就会回到那扇门之外，断断续续的喘息，被极力克制的呻吟和尖叫，这些声音会再次来到他的耳边，钻进他的大脑，扰得他不得安宁。  
但是即使只是睁着眼睛躺在床上也并不安宁。烦扰他的并不只有声音，还有画面，他所见到的那些……那些影像，时时覆盖掉现在在他眼前的笼罩在远远投来的灯光下的场景，生拉硬拽着他硬要他一次又一次重温。光裸的躯体。流畅的线条。结实的大腿。绷紧的脚尖。紧扣着的手指。背部拱起形成的弧。还有那件晃来晃去，时时遮挡住那些的白大褂。画面在光实的眼前破碎又重组，由动态转为静态，一张一张地滑过，而后再次连续起来。  
光实在床上辗转反侧，难以入眠。他的口中发苦，内脏像是紧缩起来了一般难受，明明天气宜人，他却觉得浑身燥热不堪。他听着楼下的落地钟敲响了，一下，两下，三下。最后，他终于再也躺不下去，掀开被子翻身坐起来，光着脚下了地，慢慢地打开门，出去了。  
他的本意本来是下楼再去倒一杯牛奶助眠，可是鬼使神差般的，他迈出房间的第一步的方向便与楼梯的方向相反，倒是正向着吴岛贵虎的房间的方向，于是不知怎的，便来到了贵虎的门前。  
光实的手自然地搭在了门把手上。一瞬间他有直接打开这扇门的冲动，但旋即被克制下来。他知道哥哥的睡眠很轻容易被惊醒，而一旦被发现，他也没有一个好的能解释自己行为的说辞。他想起小时候自己害怕打雷，一到雷雨天气他就往贵虎的房间里钻，而哥哥会一边说着“这样可不像样啊”之类的话，一边将他搂在怀里，若是雷雨持续一整夜，兄弟俩便会以这样的动作睡到第二天。但是现在这样的借口不可行了……光实想，他已经不是那样的小孩子了，有的时候，他甚至已经表现得太像大人以至于看起来好像不需要保护，而贵虎也已经很久不以“那样的”保护者的姿态面对他了。不再是小孩子，似乎便意味着一些亲昵举止将被永远，永远地留在过去。  
光实还记得那些过去，记忆里幼时获得的拥抱和安抚在黑夜带来的静谧中被放大。那时的他享受这一切是如此的理所当然……是的，理所当然。一个念头突然从他的心底冒出来，那就是吴岛贵虎的爱抚，拥抱，乃至吴岛贵虎本人的身体与心灵，都应当属于，并且是理所当然地属于他吴岛光实。道理很简单，因为吴岛贵虎是他的兄长，有且仅有这一个理由而已。这个念头理直气壮地出现，但在被意识到的瞬间便被光实下意识地慌慌张张压制下去——这不对，有什么地方不对，光实扶着额头，却感觉刚才的念头如同烙铁一般刺激着他的心房，他的心紧缩着，不安着，他的呼吸变得沉重，像是受到无法言说的痛苦。  
白天的所见所闻再次涌上心头，进一步将他紧紧缠住。他想到哥哥，想到过去，便不由自主地联想到今日他所看到的，所听到的。他发觉自己在颤抖，扶在额上的手不知何时已握成了拳，指甲深深刺进手心。而后他觉察到嘴里的铁锈味，才发觉自己咬着嘴唇，甚至已经咬出了血。最后他终于意识到，他在发怒。他在为了自己的哥哥与战极凌马交合一事而打心底里感到愤怒。  
——为什么？  
——你自己不知道为什么吗？有个声音在心底轻声笑着回答他。  
——我知道？  
——别骗自己了。  
他抗拒承认的念头，他痛苦万分却仍必须捂在手中的烙铁，便是全部的真相。光实终于对自己说出事实，只是这个过程痛苦不堪。  
他松开拳头，将另一只手也搭上门把手。他侧过身子，将耳朵贴在门缝上。一片寂静，理应如此，贵虎此刻应当正沉浸于睡眠之中。但光实仍然侧耳听着，大睁着眼睛。  
他回想，而后又回想起今晚的寒暄。他清晰地回忆起贵虎的每一个动作，每一句语声，似乎与平常相同，却又大不相同。他想起哥哥脱下外套后一只手按向腰椎的动作，他经常见到贵虎这么做，从前他一直将其默认为久坐之后的疲劳，但今时今日却惊觉或许还有他从未想过的可能。  
……和战极凌马或许已经不是第一次如此，这样的念头一出现便搅得光实几乎发疯。一经承认他便无所顾忌地在这黑暗中释放自己的妒意和占有欲。火焰将光实吞噬，记忆的影像崩毁又被光实拼起，只是这一次拼起之后，白色的身影替换成了身材纤细的少年。少年啃咬着对方的喉结，抚摸着对方的胸前，冲撞着稍年长者的身体。场景替换，发生这一切的地方不是装着铁门的实验室，而是装修精美的吴岛大宅之中的一间房间。声音不再被压抑，无所顾忌的，甚至是带着故意的挑逗意味的喘息声传进他的耳朵，而那些破碎的音节被他收集，扭曲，而后重组，一声声喊的都是：光实。  
幻象在倏忽间结束，吴岛光实回过神来，发觉自己的双手紧紧攥着黄铜制的门把，仿佛下一秒就要将其转动，推门而入。他有些慌张地松开手，侧耳细听，房内依然寂静无声。他松了口气。  
但是被想象调拨起的火尚未熄灭。青春期的男孩炽热的情绪无论如何，总要找到一个释放的出口。光实踮着脚，悄悄地转回了自己的房间爬回床上，深呼吸，而后闭上了眼睛，伸出了手。  
他的眼前有一个人影，先是模糊，逐渐变得清晰。首先是一个少年，伸出双臂将他拥入怀中。紧接着，几乎是一眨眼间，少年变为了他现在更加熟悉的形象。对方在微笑，这样的微笑光实已多久没有看到。他伸出手，捧住对方的脸亲吻，对方则回以更加直白的行动。他们在这片由想象织就的黑暗而宁静的虚空中热烈地以可说是绝不可能的态度相爱着，纠缠着，声音萦绕在光实耳边，像记忆又像幻觉。如果这是真实就好了，在顶点之前光实想，如果那时那里的人是我……那就好了，那该有多好。  
粗重的喘息戛然而止，而后重重跌落。

【FIN】


End file.
